candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 290
| candies = | spaces = 78 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 289 | next = 291 | prevtype = Order | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 290 is the fifteenth and last level level in Candy Clouds and the one hundred twenty-third jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 43 double jelly squares and score at least 35,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate jelly fish to eat candies and score you additional points. Difficulty *Typical of an episode finale around this point in the game, this level is very difficult. This is due to the sheer number of blockers. 43 double jelly squares hide behind icing of up to the full five layers. meaning jelly fish do not help much. It is extremely difficult to make it through all the blockers within the 50 moves, even with only five colours. *The jellies at the bottom are next to impossible to reach due to the shape of the board and the fact they are behind five layer icing. An incredibly lucky board is needed to beat this level, and you need consistent special candies and cascades all the way through to win, which is incredibly hard seeing due to the layout of the blockers. One will generally have a slow start with each attempt. Stars Strategy *Do not pay much attention to the jelly fish, as they're not very useful. Do not mix them with any special candies either, as they'll most likely eat up icing and waste your special candy. Just set them off when you can. *The level is pretty straightforward: Break as many icing as fast as you can. Create vertical striped candies and blast them down. Make wrapped candies explode at the icing . When you reach the bottom, create horizontal striped candies there. *Striped candy + wrapped candy and colour bomb + striped candies are the most powerful combos in this level. Just make sure to set the wrapped candies off right above the icing for impact. *The game will often create many cascades for you, usually 3-4 ones. Look out for colour bomb matches as well, as you can be distracted with breaking the icing. *Just imagine all of the layered icing wasn't there, and the jelly fishes were not in marmalade. It would be much easier to do this level. If it was like that, the difficulty would be very easy. 50 moves aren't enough. Colour bombs are very effective, but when you find the colour bomb+colour bomb combination, don't do it. Colour bomb+striped candy is WAY better than colour bomb+colour bomb. But when a striped candy hits a jelly fish or two or three, you're wasting jelly fishes. You should only use the jelly fishes when all the icings are out. Striped candy+Wrapped candy is much better than all combinations. Pretend this is a candy order and get 10 striped candy+wrapped candy combos. Trivia *It is impossible to get fewer than 2 stars when you complete this level, as all 43 double jellies are worth at least 86,000 points. *Some players have managed to pass this level in one try. Walkthrough Category:Jelly levels Category:Candy Clouds levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with jelly fish Category:Levels with marmalade Category:Levels with 5-layer icing Category:Very hard levels Category:Levels with 4-layer icing Category:Levels with double jelly